Jealousy
by Angelblaze2007
Summary: No plot non-con, can be considered to be a sequel to Beg but doesn't have to be. Inspired by events in episode 9.
1. Chapter 1

The floor is caked with grimy splotches of old blood and what light drips in is dusky orange, brimming over from the entrance and into the room. The few, dust caked windows he has are shifting to purple and after that, they'll fade into night. The chains on his wrists are heavy, tight, made of good copper but the bindings are nothing so complex that he won't be gone by nightfall. The chains themselves are tied on board that's just adjustable enough that with enough struggle he can ease himself free. Shame, doesn't seem as if his lessons did much.

A shadow slips against the ground, leading down the slanted ramp and to this room, all dark edges and black coats, could the man be anymore in love with his dramatics? Akutagawa strides into the room, hands in his pockets with that same adorable mask of 'wannabe' firm in place. "So blinded by your love of that boy you got swept up and taken in the simplest of ways."

Wrong foot to step out on, though he can appreciate how horrid Akutagawa is at hiding his plays. "That's one way to put it, but who could resist, have you ever seen a baby white tiger? They're adorable. Such big colorful eyes."

Akutagawa's own black eyes twitch and widen to saucers in that too easy to read, telltale 'gotcha' way. His fists are balling by his sides, Dazai readies himself; the kid's never been strong but Akutagawa has some vague understanding of the ins and outs of causing pain, forcing submission. Dazai would be disappointed in his teachings if he didn't.

The hit makes impact to his right cheek, hard enough for a coppery wetness to dance on his tongue and for that side of his face to heat up and nag him when he smiles. "Always easy to read, Akutagawa." Dazai scoffs and rolls his eyes, "If it weren't for the fact you couldn't follow basic directions, I'd be fucking you out of your mind right now."

A half second of uncertainty and submission the slight tremble in the hand and eye and the shifting of his gaze away from Dazai's face. Then he comes back to himself, hardens all at once and Dazai readies himself again, this time its a jab with the opposite hand. Dazai rounds his tongue around his teeth and spits out blood, this kid's always been a little treat. "Is that what your up in arms about? That you aren't on your hands and knees choking on my cock? I think it is. Should I tell you how sweetly he falls, he easily his skin bruises and how quickly it heals?"

"Maybe we can talk about how he digs his nails into my back when I fuck him, the little moans and sounds he makes when I push him to the floor because he knows what's coming and he loves it? If only I could describe the look on his face, the moment I knew he was mine. That innocent hint of sweetness in his eyes when I told him how I fantasized about ruining him, chaining him up and choking him. Something like the look a desperate man gets when he sees the barrel of a gun, morals tell him no, his brain tells him maybe and his darker sides scream for it."

"Shut up!" There's that hint of sparking flame, of burning passion that he could never quite get to bend to his will - Akutagawa could never lower himself enough thanks to it. His black eyes go narrow eyes and slight smirk spreads, not a look that should be on Akugatawa of all people. "Well then, you abused me for wearing my heart on my sleeves twice. I give you full marks for that. Unfortunately for you, I can do the same." Akutagawa covers his mouth with the palm of his hand with the look of a man who knows exactly what to do next...and then his vision blurs at the edges, his head loads with cotton...

This one time, pushing might not have been the smartest thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The room's long since faded to a hazy purple, the remnants of orange are fading quick and the clouds are taking over, no stars in the sky. The chains either doubled in weight or tightness, because he can't get any strength loaded into them. Whatever drug Akutagawa forced on him isn't meant only for sleep. Shadows are easing down the ramp platform, damn it he's running out of ideas and he can't move.

"Still, this is more than I expected you to do." Oh, that voice, that wretched awful voice can only belong to one obnoxious sonova-. Chuuya's there, hands tucked into his stuck up wannabe pockets, that same stupid looking hat on his head and all the smug overly self absorbed hipster confidence still loaded in him. "Sleeping beauty awake already?" Chuuya stands right in front of him, hands coming down to his belt buckle with Akutagawa in tow.

What are they planning, now that they've for all intents and purposes roofied him. Well, that's not really a question now is it, with the taunting smirk spreading on Chuuya's face and his on feebleness. How is he going to get out of this one...

"Not speaking to me, darling?" Chuuya's hand comes up and a soft leather pad of his thumb wipes away any thought that he's somehow going to get out of this without, minimum, his face covered in someone else's sperm. There's far too much sinister care in this.

Akutagawa's excuses himself to the side, forcing the board connecting the chains to the stone and, by extension, to him, down until he can kneel and lean forward. Chuuya's unzipping his pants. Well, this is a strange turn of events, him strapped to a board getting ready to be assaulted by his ex. What a joyous day. Akutagawa's arms are on his shoulders, he isn't in a position to be anything but pliant, so he kneels and maintains a face of complete disinterest.

"Do what you want, I certainly won't question it." Chuuya grabs his hair and eases him further down the shaft until he's fully seated. He knows to swallow, not to bite and Chuuya is so, so lucky that he's learned how to deal with the scent of that god awful cheap as ass cologne that he can't get enough of. He chokes hard enough to cough, christ, how long has it been - Chuuya can't be big enough to be throwing him off his game this hard.

"Mm- here, here, let me see those pretty eyes of yours, yeah?" Chuuya pulls his hair back and this once, absolute hate doesn't pour into his glare. Its what he deserves and what Dazai would give him if he was anyone else, Chuuya is for all intents and purposes raping his mouth. Then again its also what the bastard wants out of him, that level of intensity and seriousness. The only thing Dazai gives him with is a sense of morbid boredom and, against his own will, a vague sense of annoyance.

The head of his cock scratches against his throat, tastes of salt and sweat. Chuuya's voice drops to some ungodly smoky sound, fingers spreading and sweeping his brown hair back. "What a damned good slut you make." Damn it, hurry it up and come, its one thing to use a body its another thing to abuse it by making someone listen to your voice, of all voices.

Chuuya mumbles another swear and yanks his hair so hard there's strands stuck to his hands. Then his mouth is full of the tang of bitterness and salt, sticky and stuffing his mouth full. Leather seals his mouth shut and he can't spit the damned stuff out, "Now, now, you kept that mouth closed the whole time. Why stop now?"

A taste of hate slides under his usual steel facade and shows itself in his eyes. Fuck this bastard, he tastes godawful and every cell in his body wants to slap that saccharine smile off his fucking face. "Well, go on, I'm waiting. I can wait forever dear, I don't have anything else to be doing." Oh, I bet you don't. Chuuya's right though, he does, eventually have to swallow this slime.

It's icky even when its down his throat, he can feel it sitting at the bottom of his stomach, like a weight. He keels over, coughing, hoping to maybe get some of it up. "Yo, Akutagawa, you want a turn?" Fuck that is the most disgusting thing he could have said, he was some quarter insert ride for their amusement. A part of him thinks like a mob boss, reminds him that's the entire point of sexually assaulting him, to make him feel awful, the rest of him doesn't give a shit, he's had enough he wants out.

Akutagawa's leaning against the other side of the stone he's chained to, he can't see what he's doing. "I'm not interested in such base things."

"You're the one with your hand on your cock, the hell do you mean you're not interested in fucking him?"

Ah, that's what he's doing.

"I expected you to get that done for me."

"I'm not that mean, Akutagawa."

"Then either do something else to him or let him go, the latter means I'm done here." That's either a blessing because he doesn't have to deal with that loose cannon anymore, Akutagawa isn't one to give into his own hedonistic nature. Or, it could be a curse because he still has to deal with the other one with the cock still peeking out of his pants and if Chuuya chooses to keep going then he has to deal with both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, we fucking him or what?"

"I already told you, I'm not as carnal as you are."

"Tch, sure, whatever, suit yourself."

That's great, he's stuck here for another five minutes while Chuuya gets his one incher off on him again, the fucking prick. When Chuuya reaches for his bindings, every ounce of his strength resurges and the left cuff comes off, he starts swinging. He fights him, damn he fights him but his wrist is still attached to the chain and there's no energy left for him to summon, damn it - Chuuya gets one hand into the floor chains and its already over, within minutes he's trapped again.

The chains are a faded copper brown, though not rusted enough for him to pull himself free. He's standing on his own two feet, that's a nice change. But his hands are chained behind his back and his bindings are just long enough so that he can yank, thrash and pull all he wants to no avail. The worst part of him, the part that can't help but think of how well they're doing in keeping him captive, the part that would enjoy doing this to someone else, has to commend Chuuya and his shit eating smirk. He's done a damn good job of breaking him.

"Now, now, let's see what your hiding." Chuuya yanks his jacket to the edge of his cuffs and rips open his black jacket, the button keeping his white shirt hidden makes a little tapping sound when it hits the floor. Chuuya takes a half second, thinking, then shrugs and rips the whole damn jacket off him and tosses the torn cloth to the floor. "You always dress like your better then you are?" Chuuya gives the white shirt the same treatment, the room's cold enough that he takes a deep breath. Chuuya's laugh grates on his nerves, "Damn, cutie, you that excited for me? Let's not waste time then."

Chuuya hooks a thumb into the front of his pants, gives it an experimental pull and Dazai's hips lean forward. "Anyone ever see you like this, Dazai? Looking like you walked out of some teen girl's dream?" The irony of that question is that he's seen people in this exact situation, multiple times - in fact he's been both the cause for their torturing and their torturer. One's own medicine, as they say..."Now then-" Chuuya completely yanks down his pants and the first instinct is to hide himself, this man should not, ever in the history of ever, see him nude. But that's what he wants, to make him afraid and twitch away.

Chuuya whistles and drags his fingers down Dazai's chest until he reaches his hips, then drags back up. Every second of the way Dazai's swallowing back bile, he can feel Chuuya's nails through the gloves. "I wonder why we're not hunting you for seventy million, this is a real good look for you. " Chuuya smiles ear to ear and kicks the back of his legs, once, twice, until he collapses to his knees. Instinct says to look up and be wary of the attacker but why give Chuuya the time of day. His knees are screaming and the floor is freezing cold. "That's a start," Chuuya muses, his hands are in his hair and Dazai prepares to get yanked around like a rag doll again but the hand shifts down, against his hair and his fingers brush past his cheeks.

He would love nothing more then that half second of care to be genuine and from anyone else but him and it annoys him because he can feel his lines being pushed, his 'mask' cracking, and there's nothing he can do about it. Then the yank comes and he's being forced up onto his knees and into a crawling position, he resists as best he can without making a sound, but Chuuya forces him into position.

The hand disappears and reappears on his left waist, bile crawls up his throat - without wasting a second Chuuya's inside him and he's recoiling, the world just punched him in the face. This is actually something that's happening and his mask might crack no matter how well he hides.

The little hiss Chuuya makes as he fully seats plays bloody murder on him and of all the things to notice, Akutagawa's decided to stick around, standing across the room with his arms crossed one over the other. He's playing the part of the disinterested witness, albeit poorly. Dark eyes still come back to watch him every few seconds, only to look either in the opposite direction or the floor when he think he's been spotted.

At least Akutagawa has more shame then Chuuya. His shoulder is burning up with Chuuya's teeth grazing against it until Dazai isn't sure what he's more focused on, fucking him or ruining his skin. Chuuya's mouth moves up against his neck, suckling until he bites hard enough to catch a breath in his throat. Dazai's fingers stretch and pull slow, scraping against the gritty floor.

With certain snap of Chuuya's hips a spike of pain stabs through his waist. A hoarse huff flies out of him before he can stop it and he lowers his head to hide the pinpricks at the edges of his eyes. His fingertips are oozing red from scratching the pavement, the orange windows have long since faded into a hazy purple that eases to night. How long has he been here, forced to be a play thing to his old play things?

Damn it, Chuuya can't aim worth a damn and its hurting so bad he's beginning to twist away against his own will - there's a spike of pain with every inward thrust. Somewhere along the way this hatted idiot broke something in him. He can't do this, he can't, he'll break and he'll cry and sob like a little child-

Akutagawa's footsteps, yes, that's something he can focus on, click towards him with an almost alerting urgency. His head snaps upwards with the tug and Akutagawa stares at him. Dazai can't get a read on him and the aching in the pit of his stomach grows and grumbles until he feels as if he's going to vomit, he can't get a read on Akutagawa, of all people. The hand pulls until breathing and swallowing burn towards the adam's apple and strands of his hair come loose.

Akutagawa looks over him like one would look over a tiny work of art, a touch of wonder and interest in his intentionally muted gaze. His thumb wipes under Dazai's lip, "I give you this much, you certainly are a beautiful thing after you've been reduced. None of that insipid fool's act, not even that fake, emotionless genius act you enjoy, in the end, after all's said and done, you're a mindless little slut. I honestly can't even remember why I admired you, when you look like this."

"Geez- he, he - Akutagawa that's, a little much even for you." Chuuya rubs a circle against his lower back and every part of him recoils because that's not what he should be doing. This isn't normal, this isn't tender, this is a load of fucking bull and he isn't going to let Chuuya, of all people, get to him or show him any pity or - god help them both, love. There's a pit of heat boiling in his stomach. As aimless and as clumsy as Chuuya's thrusting, he's actually about to cum from all this - that might be the most embarrassing part of it all.

"Still wearing that stupid joke of a glare?" Akutagawa's hand wraps around his throat, the hand in his hair pulling harder. " I don't think you've realized how hard you're about to fall, Dazai." Akutagawa starts choking him, his throat begins to close, its hard to breath and Chuuya's finally managed to find where the hell he should be thrusting - in this one instance its too much. He shuts his eyes and resists, shaking his head.

This can't be happening, right, he can't be on the verge from it but he hears himself begin to huff and he can't control his face well enough to hide it. He bites his tongue until the taste of his own blood is in his mouth and still he can feel himself coming loose at the seams. Akutagawa's own expression softens into something interested, "Cum, now."

His teeth grind against each other, nails scrape the concrete, don't, don't, don't - its too much, he cums, like out something mixed with an anguish scream and a pleased cry while Chuuya's hand goes from a slow drag to a painful one. He breathes through the rest of his orgasm with Akutagawa's hand releasing him only when his head's banging in his ears and Chuuya's thrusts become erratic and intoxicating.

Nothing left in his arms, or any part of him to give now. He collapses fast first into Akutagawa's lap and Chuuya grabs his hips, continuing to fuck him through his own orgasm with bruising force. Every snap sends a new wave of pleasure pain through him, he's overstimulated and its uncomfortable enough to make him shiver every time. He can feel Akutagawa's thin, stringy fingers combing his hair. He must look fucking pathetic.

But he won. He didn't cry or sniffle or break, Chuuya's already grumbling while zipping up his pants and lord only knows what's running through Akutagawa's mind right now.

"Haven't had that much fun since I almost thought you died!" Chuuya laughs and slaps his ass - Dazai can't summon the strength to physically cringe. "Hmm...I can't decide. Should we let him go now...or should I hand him over to Black Lizard." That's worded like a question but Dazai bites back a mewling cry, this isn't over yet, Chuuya's all but promising it.

"I can't exactly stop you, now can I?"

"You're in a good mood aren't you? Someone torture a puppy in front of you for kicks? What the hell have you been doing all this time?"

"Other bosses have living sex dolls, girls who fuck other men in front of them, on their command. How much training would it take to make Dazai willing to do that, I wonder." Akutagawa pulls, the top of his head is killing him at this point, his fingers brush under his chin. He wears the most peculiar look, possessive and at the same time, blank - not good, at all. He can't predict what the hell is going on in Akutagawa's head like this. "How does that sound to you, screwing other men in front of me for my enjoyment?"

"Erm...Akutagawa, are you there?" Chuuya taps him on the shoulder.

"Why haven't you called the Black Lizard yet?" Oh, no, no, he can't do this again, with the head members of the Black Lizard. The bindings aren't giving at all, no matter how much he pulls. Akutagawa rubs another line against his spine. "We'll have to start training immediately, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

A blindfold is placed on him, his hands are cuffed to something else and uncuffed from the original links, whatever is around his wrists now isn't chained to the ground. He's grabbed and yanked into a forward lurching march; It's difficult to keep up, his orgasm hit him hard, his legs are jelly underneath him and they won't obey. He can't see the chains, so he can't devise away out.

The more he walks forward, the louder the faint rumble ahead of him gets, until its right beside him. Then he's pushed and lands something soft, then a slam. He's in a car now, he thinks, he's become transported goods. He can't will any strength into his limbs, anything he had was drained by the drug, regained when it weakened and lost again when he fought Chuuya.

Someone else sits besides him and then he feels his body being shifted, until his head is resting on a familiar texture; Akutagawa's pants. He's resting on Akutagawa's thigh and being pet like some expensive, fluffy cat. An experimental pull tells these are too strong to pull apart. They give him enough movement to reach out at least half an arm's length away and are possibly stronger then police issued. This was his fault, wasn't it? He should've given Chuuya all the begging and pleading he wanted to hear so that he didn't have to be here right now, on his way to screw two to three other fuckwits.

"I'm not your damn chauffeur."

"This was your idea, unless you'd like to dump him somewhere yourself or wait for someone else to take us there, you're driving."

Chuuya sucks his teeth and the car shifts into motion. The situation is almost comical and, the old him would've been dying of laughter if he walked by and heard someone telling the tale; some jackass fucked around with the mafia and had to pay the price, becoming an unpaid whore for a day or two before getting dumped in some random part of Japan.

The car ride goes on for who knows how long, must be at least twenty minutes because he's regaining feeling in the tips of his fingers and some level of strength in his limbs as whatever drug Akutagawa put him on eases out of his blood stream. No amount of regained strength is going to let him break these cuffs, there's the option of getting up, choking the ever living hell out of Chuuya and bailing out in the confusion, but that's a no go. He can't even will his limbs into grabbing the car door, much less do the intricate movements of having to unlock it, kick away from Akutagawa, prepare, set up and leap from the car as to not cause injury that would result in him easily getting caught again and then to run.

The car slows to a stop, he can feel that much at least. Doors are opening, closing, a gust of wind and the scent of...water, a pier maybe, hits his nose. Chuuya gives an annoyed grunt. "Mind if I give him another hit before we drop him in?"

"As long as it's guaranteed to make him more reactive, I find he's done too well at hiding his reactions, I want that to stop."

"And you said you weren't carnal, hell your damn near tolerable today!"

Chuuya actually cheers and he feels the sleeve on his right arm get pushed up, something tight wrapping around his upper arm, squeezing it and then the sharp prick of a needle - then with that the pressure releases. He's pulled up and dragged about, whatever strength he gathering back wasn't coming back for a while now and the worst part is that its begun to feel good, he's begun to float.

Funny, out of everything he's been through today he's done most of it to others and yet here he is, sitting here pretending to be surprised. If anything, he should've been expecting all this. Hell, he remembers expecting it at any moment while he was exerting this same power over people, but it happens now, after he's been on his best possible behavior because of course it does; Karma, after all, was a bitch.

The pavement scratches his ankles and the skin on the front of his feet, he's not high enough off the ground to be properly carried - must be Chuuya then. When he's pulled up again, his head moves on Chuuya's shoulder and the fine gap in the blindfold allows him to see without being seen. With how things have been going, he isn't sure he wants to see what happens next. All he can see without giving away anything is the ground; which goes from moonlit blue to electric light lit brightness.

All he can see is the partly straight ground, off gray stone dotted with the occasional moldy drain, black table or shelf legs with the rare cardboard box on it. The pungent aroma of fish and dust hits his nose gets his stomach shifting again. A warehouse on the pier then, how usual.

"Yo, Chuuya~!" Not a voice he recognized, even better. "That our reward for our good behavior?"

"Yep, all warmed up and ready to go." Chuuya dumps him on the ground none too gently and he collapses to his side, curling around his stomach. How many people has he done this exact same thing to, because they defied him or stood in his way; he knows exactly what's going to happen to him and how awful its all going to be. The Black Lizard are going to very much enjoy their little gift.

A rough hand with a flaky thumb pad clutches his face and turns him left to right, examining the goods. The hand raises his chin, pushes aside his messy jacket, runs his work worn fingers against his nipples with enough force to make Dazai gasp. "Hmm, he's a little cutie, what's his name?" Another voice, this one is a different man and from how through he's being, this isn't the first time he's gotten a 'reward'.

Chuuya must be whirling over the moon at the chance of saying it but thank heaven Akutagawa is one a completely different wavelength. "Not important."

"Not important my ass-"

"I said, not important. Would you like to fight me on this?"

There's an uncomfortable silence, something tense that tells that Akutagawa and Chuuya are squaring off, from a peek behind the blindfold he can even see the guy who was examining his prize begin to get a little nervous. It stretches out until Chuuya sucks his teeth and says whatever, then Dazai's moved again, this time being picked up like a sack and thrown over the shoulder of someone so huge he can see the top of Chuuya's hat as they walk forward and the hanging lights of the warehouse brush against his hair.

"He any fun?"

"Loads of fun, I even gave him some high quality product just cause."

"Not bad, not flat either." Three spankings are a tell that he's in for it and he's hit with one more wave of regret. "Gotta go after you for the hair though."

"Sorry, not many red heads in Japan."

If there is any information he is going to remember, its that one. That tiny tidbit will be massively useful later when he's planning his revenge.

The area explodes in a wave of hoots and hollers, far more voices then he thought would ever be part of Black Lizard; for the first time it hits him how long he was gone, judging from what he's hearing Black Lizard elites had a growth spurt in the double digits minimum. He...he isn't getting out of here for a while is he. He isn't going to spend three hours sucking two or three different cocks and then get used and thrown away by morning - he's going to be here for a while.

He's placed on the cold, hard floor very carefully, as if he's on the verge of breaking - which isn't too far off the truth.  
"You said he was warmed up."

"He is warmed up."

"Not warmed enough."

He whimpers, his wrists ache and a hand passes his face - NO, no,- he can't do anything about it, the blindfold comes off revealing his face in all its shameful glory and everyone continues doing what they're doing. Not the slightest hint or peep of surprise. Looking at the faces surrounding him, he's never met a single, solitary one of these people. At least now he doesn't have to deal with having a reunion with any old coworkers.

"Hey," Some tall broad shouldered fellow taps his shoulder, his hair is hidden by a blue bandana and he's in nothing but a wife beater and some jeans. If he was five years younger, he'd look like he was part of some intercity gang. Now he's almost a stereotypical fisherman. The guy taps his cheek twice with his finger, "Not too high to speak, I'm hoping? Say something, will ya?"

"Something." He manages, if he asks for the blindfold back would they even bother, it made everything tolerable.

"Good, no reason to worry then boys." They're all gathered around him, wandering eyes, biting mouths and grabbing hands. Someone's calloused hands are gripping his hips and shifting him into a different position. His legs spread on either side of a larger man's waist, chest falling on his with their cocks pressing flush against each other. Whatever drug Chuuya loaded him with was kicking in.

A mouth suckles the soft nook crevice in his neck, another goes roaming through his hair and wipes even the sweaty tangles off his forehead. His ass is grabbed and smacked until he can hardly feel the man's hips grinding into it. Another man comes from behind and his thumbs plug between his hips and the hem of his pants, then pulls them down to reveal his ass. "Turns or all at once?"

"All at once!" Chuuya shouts and the rest of the crowd goes wild with agreement. Their cheerings echo off the walls, Dazai wants this night to end already.

Not what he expected but compared to Chuuya its a welcome wave of foreplay. A tongue invades his mouth and two strong hands, smaller then the ones on his hips, grab and slap his ass. His body's betraying him, the entire room is like a furnace and the heavy, massive body resting on top of him is feigning light thrusts until he's begging and thrusting up towards the man as if he's consented to this. His cock is hardening in his pants, his hands find the man's back and pull him closer.

Rolling over comes as a surprise, especially when he's assaulted with more erect dicks the moment he's realized what just happened. Four other men with the most desperate wannabe edgy face tattoos and piercings surround him. The sort of lanky, snake looking bastards who seem more likely to get knocked out first in a fight rather then gang rape an ex crime lord. Must be their lucky day. Pale, hard cocks are already out, one of them's pierced at the head with a sliver ring touching his shoulder and pricking up goosebumps.

Three of them slap against his cheeks and a pit of shame opens in him, Chuuya's still watching but he wants to hide away. "Tongue out, tongue out pretty one." He does what he's told, if only because resisting what someone's wanted so far hasn't gone his way.

The man's brown hair tickles his nose and his cock is moves insistent inside of his cheek. He's wearing some amused sneer with the teeth of a man smashed in the face with a hammer. He's got a stink clinging to him, hasn't used a shower in weeks and is trying to cover it up with deodorant, the B.O. is leaking through the baby powder.

"Ah, ah, no slacking on the job." His hands are put to use, stroking more men off while the dick in his mouth focuses on fucking him breathless. The man underneath him slaps his ass again and he can't help but let out a desperate little yelp. At least this means he might not be here long, they might get sick of him and throw him away after a few times, he isn't going to be here for the weeks that he first thought.

"Clean it, like this," Not again, not with the hair grabbing, please if they keep on going on at this rate he'll be bald by tomorrow. He wrenches his head to a new position, Dazai lets his mouth hang open - its easier on the jaw to just accept what's happening but the man takes the advantage and fucks his throat until he wretches a string of white slime.

Drool streams from each side of his mouth, blame it on the drug or the better treatment but he groans around it, earning a faint pant from the gangster. That sound goes straight to his pants; he's between a rock and a hard place of part of himself wanting to please to at least try to enjoy it and part of him that doesn't want to indulge.

Giving the man a second look, he does it again only to regret it when the man begins thrusting, new hands hold him in place. Rushing heat of bile floods his throat as the man thrusts too hard against his gag reflex and then another lance of heat through his throat while the man cums with a hiss of 'slut'.

Cum, white bile and spit sloshes down his chin, white and sticky crawling down his bare chest and slipping down his hips. Disgusting, utter filth, had it coming - most definitely, but he wants to curl up and die. Someone grabs his hair and rides his face, moaning about what a 'pretty eyed little whore' they've found. This one is thick and heavy in his throat, already pulsing with release after the first two shifts, the rest of the boys give a rising whoop while his throat tightens around it. Pulses once, twice and he's on the ground again, coughing up more.

Rough concrete pressing his face, lights blaring overhead too strong with the drugs blasting his senses and then there's the spurts of semen splattering against his back, staining him. Akutagawa wasn't an active instrument in this, Chuuya suggested the gangbang, Chuuya raped him, everything that's happened so far is that man's idea and the moment he gets out of here that tiny brat's ass is grass.


	5. Chapter 5

He's rutting against the floor now, his bloody, ruined fingers ball into a fist and strike the ground. The drug's kicked in and he's lost all control, warmth is pooling in his stomach and in the tips of his fingers and toes. Long, thick all the way down, too big and stretching, hitting that one spot knee deep in him. Unlike Chuuya this man knows what the fuck he's doing.

Basic control is lost and his legs spread in the air, blown brown eyes go half hooded and the remaining scraps of his focus is spent watching Chuuya throw a mini tantrum while Akutagawa's eyes go wide as saucers. That's right, watch some random guy hits it better then you two ever could.

Someone rips him from his pants and he's ready to ride, not that his new boys are going to wait either way. They move him into position, sitting him on top of the same large guy that threw him over his shoulder before. He has to admit, drug or not if he saw him walking down the sidewalk and wasn't dedicated to behaving himself, he'd certainly try to get a good fifteen minutes of his time. Not often someone with his height meets someone big enough to position them like a barbie doll and at the first thrust he decides he needs to remedy that in the future.

He throws his head back, his moan scrapes against his sore throat. Tired but eager legs shift up and he lets the big guy wear his thighs like earmuffs, the gangster's breath is heavy with the scent of cigars and alcohol and it's damn good. To think, some random dick burrowing in him hitting the spot Chuuya couldn't dream of and right in front of him no less.

The guys speeds up and Dazai rakes lines down his back, this drug and his aim is fantastic, blinding good sending shivers down his spine and heat on his tongue. Another couple mafia members kneel down, cocks out. Funny how he can't see Chuuya past all the dicks in his face right now, usually the only dick in his face was Chuuya.

This guy, this giant wall of muscle, is playing him like an instrument. By the time another member comes and slaps his erection against his panting mouth, he's singing the guy's praises. His tongues beaten, his face is smeared with more cum and he doesn't even care, what little of his brain is still functioning right is wondering whether or not he should thank Chuuya once the drug wears off and take this guy home with him after.

Their skin slaps together with a tight snap of his hips and Dazai breathes out, "Fuck..." before the man continues screwing him into the floor. Akutagawa's leaning against a pillar on the far right, half hidden some sight with a hand down his pants, the poor thing is almost so desperate he wants to take him under his wing and fuck the voyeuristic curiosity right out of him. Chuuya all but stomps towards him, standing a full ten feet away with his arms folded and a see-through smile. "Christ you're a fucking disgusting dirty rag aren't you? You're being raped, at least be frightened, a little scarred, you know like a normal person."

"Jealous?" Dazai sighs, head rolling to the side. Chuuya isn't ticked off by anything he does, but when the man on top of him chuckles Chuuya tosses his hat to the ground and stomps the unfashionable life out of it. The big guy earned himself a reward. "Hey, wanna see something really fun?" He taps the guy's bicep, totally not subtly squeezing it, nope, only to make sure the man listens and rolls over to receive his just reward.

He ruts his ass against the lucky fucker who stares at him as if he's weaving magic. Oh yeah, he didn't get that high up in the mafia with having to do some 'convincing' and 'body work'. His fingers tap a random rhythm against the man's chest, then slowly slips up towards the man's cheek. He bites his lips and breathes in a dreamy hiss, grinding his hips down just right to the cheer of his new fans. The guy blinks and lets out a hiss of his own, geez where was this guy when he had itches to scratch years ago?

Another cock presses against his entrance, haha no that's not happening, hang it up. Dazai grabs the guy and shakes his head only for the man to laugh in his face and slap the back of his hand against someone's chest. Like he told a funny joke by saying 'no'- Dazai's held down again with a hand pressing his head into a beefy chest. Something oily and slick is slipping against his entrance, he can taste the musky strawberry against his tongue before the oil starts to warm. Ah, he almost forgot, how many times is he going to need to be reminded that this is a rape not a fun side fling he walked in on.

"Lube, really -" Chuuya grabs a metal chair off the wall, teeth cracking in his mouth. "Look you fucking twits, I brought him here so you could fuck him out the frame not so you could cuddle with him. If at least two pints of his blood is on the ground by dawn-"

"Ah, ah, ah it's our gift, so we do with it what we like." Judging from her playful voice, its Gin stepping between Chuuya and the Black Lizards.

Dazai scratches new marks into the man's chest, the stretch of the second cock is going to split him in two, he can already feel it. They could get away with it if the first guy was smaller and less filling, but if that was the case they wouldn't have had this much fun up until now. The cock prods him, pushes until he twists his waist to a painful angle, if he lets this happen he's going to be ripped apart like Chuuya wants. His captors don't give him a choice, the cock enters him, the stretch burns beyond anything he's ever felt before and he sobs, openly, in front of Chuuya without a care.

"Better, better." Chuuya drops the chair, makes his way over with a hint of swagger in his step and scratches Dazai's head roughly enough to shake. "Good pet, you like it better like this, don't you?"

He's running on autopilot with this, the responses leaving his mouth aren't from the fantastic, damn good fucking he was getting earlier. Now, it's all over stimulation with his brain completely overwriting anything he does try to say. 'No', 'Too much' and 'Stop' being the main ones. Thrusts go erratic and breath won't flow through his lungs correctly until he screams, a lance of pain firing through him in time with the man's heaving groans.

The cum is dribbling out of him and a second one's on him in an instant, nude with sweat dripping from every pore on his body. He's all but sitting on top of him while he shoves himself inside, he can't ease into the stretch, the man outright pushes his way inside until he's fully seated. A switch flips and his limbs go numb, slipping off the man's chest and to the floor. He only lays there while the second man fucks the feeling and tightness out of him as if he hasn't had sex in years and this was his last chance.

The man behind him grabs his hands and uses them to pull his body back. He felt used before but this, this can't possibly be happening, he's slipping into some mind numbing awful post drug coma nightmare or something.

One of the men comes along, grabbing his hair again only to spit in his face and rub it in. Dazai wants to sob, but he can't even do that with his own voice breaking. Then everything gets ten times worse when the first man, the one who did so good at pleasing him earlier, begins to move his hips slowly, not even in time with the other man. Dazai doesn't feel like he's having sex anymore, more like someone's begun to fist fuck him.

"Pleash, no? No more?" Dazai slurs, body rocking against the other man - the drug's effect is heavy on him still and while its all too much for him to feel at once his body can't ignore the effects. There's a tingling in the pit of his stomach, heading downward. Not again, no, no no - his eyes squeeze shut, toes curl and limited feeling returns while he cums, screaming as if he's writhing in pain. Which isn't too far from the truth. The wild man cums soon after, riding his orgasms out with quick, uneven thrusts that fuck notes of agony out of Dazai's throat.

The man releases his limbs and he collapses with nothing more to give and slips into unconsciousness, the last words he hears are; "Ah, wait, let me see."


	6. Chapter 6

There's friction burns on his lower thighs, bite marks littering his neck and he's limping because of injuries that he'll only think of when he sinks into a bath in amount twenty minutes. He sure as hell made sure not to limp when walking out of there, his dignity's been attacked and ruined more then enough for him to do that in front of Black Lizard. They'd get a kick out of how vulnerable he looked and they'd turn around and do it again.

On the bright side, there's the willful, happy ignorance he could have of the entire situation; the damage Black Lizard's done completely masked whatever Chuuya's done. He can't see the difference in the bite marks or the bruising. Plus, he got out with most of his clothing - couldn't find his shirt though, one of the mafia members got away with it...

Damn it, why did he flinch, why the fuck was he acting like some sweet hearted, tragic little victim for. Even if it was true, that's exactly what Chuuya wanted. He wanted the flinch, the half second where Dazai would crack and he'd get to keep going, keep pushing until he did actual damage and went far, far beyond anything anyone was supposed to do. And how disgusting is it that of all the things, of all the horrible, ironic, bullshit things that the Black Lizard would be gentle with him and do their best to please him, all because they liked his voice.

He gets home, slams the door behind him and sinks, very, very carefully, to the floor - but doesn't fully sit. This shirt needs to be changed, the jacket can't be worn again...he needs to wash all this muck over his skin before he gets intrigued enough to wonder what the hell it is.

The heated water of the bath is enough to knock him out, but sinking against the porcelain has a wave of euphoria in it. This is it, its over and he doesn't have to deal with it anymore. There's red in the water, thankfully all of it seems to come from light cuts on his chest and scrapped away skin on his finger nails, no one's fucked a new orifice in him. At least he feels relatively clean now. Physically anyway, tomorrow's going to be the worst day of his life isn't it, having to deal with the post injury soreness and finding out just how injured he really is.

One things for sure though, this sure as hell isn't the end of things. Not by a long shot.


End file.
